In the current wireless communication link (e.g., Wireless Sensor Networks), one reprogramming thunk, which is a piece of coding that provides an address, is sent per target node. Because multiple round-trip transmissions are typically needed in order to update a node according to its specific configurations, this can be costly in terms of transmission energy on a wireless network. This unnecessary waste is especially detrimental on a wireless cellular communication system. As an example, the energy cost to inject one multicast payload at maximum size versus N smaller payloads directed M times is approximately total node count M versus an average hop count of M times N, respectively. As shown, the injection of one multicast payload at maximum size is more efficient.
As a result, one proposed solution is to multicast the installation program to all units. This solution, however, is inadequate, because it assumes that the same application is running on all nodes of the system and/or that sufficient memory circuit is available to retain complete copies of all program text to be run on any portion of the nodes. The assumption is generally incorrect, since the nodes generally have different configurations. Thus, this proposed solution is limited and not effective.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.